


Bending Water

by Lion_star07



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: "The Talk", Airbending, Avatar, Fire games, Firebending, Fluff, Healing, M/M, Romance, South Pole, War, Water Dancing, Waterbending, air temples, avatar AU, royal family, runaways - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:43:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lion_star07/pseuds/Lion_star07
Summary: Keith and Shiro have to flee from the fire nation after Shiro escaped the war and they wind up in the South Pole. Receiving help from an unlikely source.





	1. Flee to the South

    “I'm cold,” whispered Keith as he shuddered for what felt like the millionth time. He’d been forced out on a trip to the South Pole against his will as he repeated constantly. The only thing keeping him from throwing a fit was that Shiro was with him and supporting him. That and the fact that now, he didn’t have to control his fire bending too much.    
“I know, I am too,” shuddered Shiro.  
“How much longer?”  
“Well, according to the numbing of my fingers, not long?”  
“Ugh,” Keith says signaling the end of the conversation.  
    Having to conserve as much energy as possible, it was freezing. He blew a bit of fire out of this mouth in attempt to warm his hands a little. Shiro instantly shot Keith a look. Which he sent straight back.  
“What?” he shot.  
“I know we’re not at home, but control yourself.”  
“Mmf,”  
    Keith continued to look across the freezing sea. He didn’t know why anyone would want to live in the South Pole. He gets that waterbenders needed water, but seriously, the South Pole? How could anyone put up with this? There’s icebergs everywhere, you can’t swim in the water, it’s all salt water anyway, and IT’S FREEZING. At least the rivers by his home was drinkable and you could play in it. Not that he did. Suddenly the view of an especially huge iceberg came view.  
“Is that it?” Keith asked with a surprising amount of emotion.  
“Woah, hold it Keith. No need to get too excited.” Keith just rolls his eyes  
“I wanna get off this boat,” he says as he makes his way to the exit on the boat.  
The boat pulls closer to the iceberg at a painfully slow rate. Was it even a iceberg? More like, a chunk of land that was all ice. Even though it was a small boat, they didn’t touch the ice for a half an hour. When they did, the land was even colder than the water. Is that even possible? They pull the cargo from the ship on their backs and make their way inside. Not before Shiro tries his best to hide the ship. It’s not fire nation, but it’s suspicious.  
“Now remember, blend in. We need to find some native clothes first off,” Shiro continues to lecture.  
“Yeah, I got that. Now, shut up,” Keith says rolling his eyes.  
“I’m serious,” is all he shoots back. They climb there way over a freezing mountain, iceberg? Who knows. Probably the waterbenders. Another eye roll. They find their way into the village and immediately look around for clothes.  They don’t have water tribe money so they’ll have to “borrow” some clothes. But, this isn’t the Earth kingdom so they don’t hang their clothes outside.  
“Oh boy,” Keith states after they look around for a good hour.  
“Yeah not good.”  
“Now what do we do?”  
“Beg?”  
“No way in hell.”  
“It’s the only way Keith.”  
“No, there’s always a better way.” They have a stare off, making the people around them  step back a few steps.  
    “Keith, blending in. Remember?”  
“Yeah yeah yeah.”  
“I thought you went through your rebellious teenage stage while I was off at the war.”  
“Don’t blame me, blame this stupid weather.” He flicks off the sky. It’s at this point that someone starts to walk up to them. He’s rather dark skinned, even in this frozen hell. His hair is short compared to the other men of the tribe. And most important, he’s got fancy water tribe clothes on.  
Oh no. Is all Keith can think. Busted. He gives Shiro a knowing look.  
“Hey,” he says with almost a blinding smile.  
“Hello,” Shiro says as he takes over the conversation. Knowing that Keith would mess it up anyway.  
“You guys need help?” he asks as if he’s seen this before.  
“Yes please, do you know where we could find some clothes?”  
“Oh yeah totally, my favorite joint is just down the street. I could take you.” He says after scanning both of them up and down  
Wow, subtle buddy.    
“That would be great. Thanks” Shiro finishes as they begin to walk behind him.  
“Shiro what the hell?” Keith whispers.  
“What? We did need help.”  
“What happened to staying low?”  
“I didn’t say stay low, I said blend in. That’s exactly what we’re doing.”  
“Whatever. When this ends badly, I’m saying I told you so.”  
He sticks his tongue out, “Whatever.”  
They continue to follow the mysterious stranger into a large and shiny building with music playing inside. This is just like our shops back home. Keith finds himself thinking. There are all types of clothes in the shop. Still, most of them are blue. Go figure. The stranger stops at a particular row of clothes and pulls a body length suit off. Full of fur and tassels and what do you know, blue cloth.  
“This one is one of my favorite designs. It’s-”  
“Sorry to take you this far, but we don’t have any money.” Keith states blunty. Before he can continue. Shopping was bad enough back at home without somebody there to pull stuff out. Keith wanted this stranger gone. Now.  
“Oh that’s fine, it’s on me.” He states and Shiro’s mouth drops.  
“No, you don’t have to-”  
“Course I do, you’re freezing aren’t you?” No answer. “Look, I know you’re foreigners, so pick something out.” He winks at Keith. Winks. What? Who does he think he is? This time, it’s Keith’s mouth who drops. Shiro on the other hand, walks away laughing. Keith just turns around scowling. He heads straight for something shorter than that long coat. That would just be annoying. Not to mention, get in his way. Not that he’d be needing that in the South Pole. He ends up with a waist length blue sweater, coat thingy, and some warm pants. They even have fur at the bottom.  
“Nice choice,” pops up the stranger, almost making Keith squeal.  
“What the hell,”  
“What?”  
“Where’d you come from?”  
“Ummmm, right here.”  
“Don’t do that.”  
“Do what, come and talk to you?”  
“Nevermind.” The stranger just shrugs it off and walks away. Don’t look at his ass Keith. Don’t do it. He fails. Being gay is definitely something that Keith struggled with. Especially when Shiro was out fighting in that war. Only when Shiro came back had he started to accept that part of himself. Still, it’s not like he’s made a move on a guy or a girl for that matter. Still, the way he walks is so graceful and fluid. His hips sway to the music in the store. Almost like he’s dancing in the store. Almost. But suddenly, the strangers looking back and Keith is caught. Shit. And yet another wink is shot his way. Great. He quickly makes his way to a different row of clothes. Head moving so fast, he almost got whiplash. Still, the stranger continues to walk to talk to Shiro, who’s holding the long coat that he was recommended in the first place. Suck up. They make what seems to be small talk before coming to meet up with Keith.  
“Ready to go?” the stranger inquires.  
“Go where?” Keith says stupidly, almost facepalming himself afterwards.”Nevermind.” He just chuckles. They make their way over to the register and he pays for all of it. Just like he said. Shiro thanks him profusely and they walk out of the store after they change into their new clothes.    
“Well, thanks again. You helped us out a ton. Let us know if there’s anything we can do for you.”  
“Yeah, no problem. Wait - if you don’t have any money. Where are you staying tonight?”  
“We don’t know, but we’ll figure it out.” Keith interjets. He really wanted to find somewhere to practice. He was getting fidgety. He starts to walk away but Shiro grabs him by his new coat and whispers in his ear.  
“Thank him.” Keith turns back to the stranger and bows slightly.  
“Thank you for the clothes.” To Keith’s surprise, he bows too.  
“I already said no problem but, you’re welcome. Now, what to do about your living situation.”  
“Keith is right, we don’t need you to do anything else.”  
“No no no, you need a place. It’s cold here. I got it. Follow me.” They walk down the “street” to a building easily seven times as big as the shop. On the sign in cursive was the words “Ice Palace”. He turns to us.  
“Don’t worry, it’s not all ice. I promise,” and flashes that blinding smile at them again. He walks in and is immediately greeted by the front desk with the uttermost kindness. Somethings up. They follow him to the front desk and in no time flat, a key in their hand. Shiro stares at it.  
“Wow, thank you so much.”  
“Oh yeah no problem.”  
“Is there anything we can do to pay you back?”  
“Welllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll, there is this party tonight. It would mean a lot if you came.”  
“We’ll go.” Shiro states at the persis moment he stops. Keith pupils widen and he suddenly becomes stiff. The stranger, is the first to notice this.  
“You ok?”  
“Yeah.” He states and walks away. Shiro stays behind and get the appropriate info from the stranger. All the while Keith became aware of the fact that they didn’t even know his name.  
 

 

 


	2. Blend In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of bending.

 

Keith figured he’d walked far enough away. He’d become super fidgety after spending 15 minutes in the hotel. Against Shiro’s warnings he made his way outside as far away as possible. Once he’d gotten to the point where he could barely see the “village” he decided that was far enough. Slowly, he took the gloves off his hands and lit each of his finger tips on fire. The warmth sent chills down his spine. He’d missed this. It’d been days since he could do his firebending. The terrain around him was filled with ice walls and spiky ice. The perfect obstacle course in Keith’s mind. He let the fire spread from his fingers to his whole hand. Letting the warmth fill his entire body. He threw one hand to the ground. Melting the ice away. Almost immediately icing back over again. He chuckled before making his way over to one of the ice walls. He carved a target looking shield out of the indents he made in the ice. The fire in his hands still not going out, he stepped back 35 steps and drew a line in the ice. Then, he stepped back 25 steps and drew another line. The fire in his hands going out.

    He took a few steps back from line number one and got a running start. After picking up some speed. He sent himself flying forward. Hips, spine, arms, legs all flying through the air as Keith picked up a cartwheel, going into a back handspring before going into a full spin in the air. Hands quickly lighting on fire so he could fire three shots of condensed fire balls at the ice target. After landing he turned to stare at the target. One sizzling hole going straight through the wall of ice. He turned down to his feet, two feet from the second line.

“Shit,” He mutters out loud.

“Nice,” Says a voice on the other side of the sizzling wall.

“What the hell?”

“I complimented your bending.”

“No, like. What the hell are you doing here?” The stranger that had been following them around all day had come out from around the ice wall. _How had I not seen him?_ Keith finds himself thinking.

“I was curious where you came from. I mean you’re foreigners so it’s natural right? I mean, we talked a little for a little while but I didn’t get your names, age, or where you’re from. So while I was stewing over this information, I saw you leaving the village and was like ‘Why would he be leaving?’ So I decided to follow you and-”

“I’m cutting you off there. What did you see?”

“OH YEAH! Why would a firebender be in the South Pole? And follow up question, why not hide your powers?” Keith just stood there dumbstruck. After a few seconds he collapsed to the ground.

“Oh no… oh god, I’ve messed up, I’ve fucked up. I haven’t been here two days and I’ve blown our cover. OH GOD, we’re gonna die. The fire nation’s gonna find us. You’re gonna kill us. We’re dead. Oh no.”

“Dude calm down, I just complimented you’re bending, nothing more.” He stated, a blush forming across his face. “I’m Lance.”

“What?”

“Myyyyy nameeee isssss Lanceeee.”

“No idiot, why would you tell me your name?”

“So you’ll tell me yours, Keith. Common courtesy.”

“How the hell do you know my name?” Keith stood up and took a few steps back, hands lighting on fire.

“Woah there, dude. Calm down. I heard it earlier.” Keith could practically hear Shiro’s voice in his head. Blend in blend in. How the hell could you blend in, in the middle of nowhere.

“What are you gonna do now?”

“What? Nothing man, I think it’s cool”

“What?”

“Yeah, I mean I’ve never met a firebender before. So, it’s chill.”

“HUH?”

“Omg, I DON’T CARE IF YOU’RE A FIREBENDER! Jeez you think you’d get it at one point. Anyway, can I see more?”

“Umm, sure?” He glanced down, realizing he still had fire on his hands. He throws a little ball of fire into the air and Lance gasps before it suddenly disappears. Keith smirks a little bit. _Cute._ He finds himself thinking as a blush grows across his face.

“More.”

“What? No way”

“Fine, but let’s head back, party’s soon.” After Lance pouts for a bit, they make their way back to the village

                                                  

“Glad to know you’ve made a friend.” Shiro bombards him as soon as he walks in.

“What?”

“That guy who bought us clothes. You walked into the hotel with him. Didn’t know you were into him.”

“What? You mean Lance? No way, I just ran into him.” He snaps, a blush spreading across his cheeks. Shiro just chuckles.  

“Well anyway, let’s get ready for the party.”

Shiro had gotta the address of the party but even then it wasn’t hard to find. It was loud. There was lights and loud music and people dance it was insane. Totally not Keith’s scene. Still, Shiro made him go. A bounding, fancy clothed Lance shoots their way wearing long pants and a long coat.

“You made it!”

“Of course, thank you for everything you did for us.” Shiro says.

“Omg, stop thanking me.” He looks over to Keith, scanning his whole body, while Shiro looks around. He winks. Keith’s face turns red.

“Wow, it’s so busy.” Shiro returns, missing the wink.

“Oh yeah, it’s a royal family party. My sister’s getting engaged.” It’s not hard to put two and two together. Keith’s eyes widen, tons of money, fancy clothes, outgoing attitude.

“You’re part of the royal family.” Keith interjets.

“Yeah.” Lance’s own face grows a little pink. “I’m kind of a prince.” The sound of some kind of drums start a rhythmic melody. “Well, I’ve got to go. Go grab a seat.” He points to the side of some kind of circle. The circle was made of some kind of extra blue ice. They make their way to the seats on the side. Which were also made of ice. Since they’d hurried over they’d gotten seats in the front row. They hadn’t been sitting there for five minutes before someone walked out onto the circle.

“Welcome everyone to the engagement party! Tonight, we’ll start with a waterbending dance, for the newly engaged. Let’s give them a round of applause.”  Hoots and hollers fill the tiny ring as three people walk out. One of them was sprouting grey hair, while the other two were young, but still looked the same. Lance was one of them. He’d dropped the long pants from before, as well as the coat. Under them, an off the shoulder tight blue one piece. Except it was simmering with sequence and extended down like shorts. The other young man wore something like that. Still, different from Lance’s, less sparkly. Less, Lance. The older man stands in the middle of the two younger boys and keeps a straight face as well as the other younger man. Lance however, is grinning like an idiot. The two younger boys on the side start first. They get into what Keith had thought was a battle stance. Instead, both of their right legs go up at the same time followed by a ball of water. Both their arms moving fluidly surrounding the movements of their legs.

The water follows their legs up to their abdomen where it switches to the movement of their arms. They move with in almost a 360 arms and a leg in the air their water following them in sync. The water follows up to their hands doing a little twirl above them. After, the other arm makes its way towards the sky and the water crosses their arms to make it to the other hand and forming a little ball in the sky. This is where it splits into two water balls and one of them transfers to the other hand. They stop for one seconds with their legs in the air and one water ball in their hand. Lance takes this moment to stare dead at Keith. No smile. He’s just staring dead at him. The expression takes Keith off guard and another blush spreads across his face. Suddenly, they start to move again. Lance passes another wink in Keith’s direction before he almost jumps to get to the top of his tippy toes. The other person following in toe. They bring their hands together almost tossing the water. One of the balls goes over their heads and forms a spiral in the air. While the other one goes behind them, making a circle around the leg that was in the air.

As their whole body makes another 360 and the water around their leg continues to follow their legs but makes another spiral around, this time, both legs. While the other ball makes a circle around their abdomen. Shortly after, they raise their leg and both of the water balls connect following their arm to the hand in the sky. It flies a few spirals around their arms before flying into to center where the grey haired man is. He collects both giant balls into the air holds them there for a little bit. Before making them erupt in the air making snowflakes flurry through the air. It’s magic. Keith looks up at the sky and then back at Lance. _Cute_. He thinks before Lance catches his gaze. He flashes the brightest smile Keith has ever seen. _Definitely Cute._

**Author's Note:**

> Let's just say this is my first fanfic so, don't get your hopes too high. I'll try to update it as much as possible, if I can figure out how.


End file.
